


The Shining, The Seeing, The Dark Abounding

by MovesLikeBucky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: After their lunch date at the Ritz, Aziraphale finally makes his feelings known.  Pressing love and benediction to Crowley’s skin with his lips.  It’s everything Crowley has ever wanted, and things are moving fast.  Too fast.  Entirely too fast.  In a panic, Crowley inadvertently takes his snake form, and all that’s left to do is wait it out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	1. Deep Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my entry (soon to be entries) for the Kissing Bingo event! Check out some of the other works in the collection, people are doing some amazing things!
> 
> This fic will be one chapter for each fill, each of them 666 words, focusing on Snake Crowley. Because I am a masochist, and like setting impossible goals.
> 
> I'm rating at an M to be safe, in case of spice at the end, but I really am just following whims on this one! So who knows! All I know is it will not be E rated at any point.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Title is taken from [Hymn to Time](https://poets.org/poem/hymn-time) by Ursula K Le Guin

“Fucking Hell, Aziraphale.”Crowley is, currently, being slammed unceremoniously into the closed front door inside the bookshop.The old wood is rough under his hands and the hook that the closed sign hangs from is digging into his back, but he literally couldn’t give less of a fuck about those if he tried.

Aziraphale’s hands are on him.His lips, his teeth; his entire body is pressed up against Crowley’s.His hands roam Crowley’s sharp angles as his lips press benedictions onto the skin of his throat, the dip of his clavicles, everywhere they can reach.

“I love you, Crowley, I love you and I have waited entirely too long, we both have.”Aziraphale whispers into his ear, carried by way of his teeth gripping Crowley’s earlobe, muffled and garbled but oh so very clear.

Crowley finds some of his presence of mind, enough to reach out and to touch.To finally - _finally_ \- get his hands on this plush beauty of an angel that’s been driving him mad for millennia; to coast along the lapels of that damnable coat, to rest on the apples of his cheeks, to stroke his thumbs along the soft skin there.Aziraphale’s skin is soft, well-worn like his corporation is.There’s a hint of beardstart, scratchy under Crowley’s fingertips.Satan save him he wants to feel it rub against his face.Wants to feel that prickle against his skin, wants Aziraphale’s face pressed into every corner of his body, wants to see the red marks afterwards, wants the proof of this. 

Aziraphale stares at him, hazel eyes swimming with a question, waiting for a response.Crowley tosses his sunglasses to the side, not caring where they land, needing Aziraphale to see his sincerity in this moment.

“Angel, I love you, too.I’d have waited as long as you needed.”Tears sting the corners of his eyes as a wide smile breaks across Aziraphale’s face.

“I won’t make you wait anymore, darling,” Aziraphale whispers into their shared airspace, Crowley feels the words like a promise carried on Aziraphale’s breath, warm against his lips.

Crowley’s hands roam further, burying themselves in that soft cloud of blond hair.Aziraphale hands find a home in the lapels of Crowley’s jacket.It’s slow, so slow, a car crash made more intense by the anticipation.This, the first kiss, what Crowley has waited so long for.

It’s soft, at first, this meeting of lips.Tentative and careful, afraid to break this delicate reverie.This frozen moment in time, among the dust and the books.Aziraphale pulls away, but Crowley pulls him back in.Aziraphale’s lips are soft, warm, and pliant under Crowley’s as he teases at them with his tongue. 

Aziraphale opens for him, arms sliding up and around his neck, pulling him down.Aziraphale’s mouth tastes of champagne and Crowley chases that flavor, knows what it would be like to drink it from Aziraphale’s lips.He never wants to see a champagne flute again; they’re useless now.

_Too fast._

He charts a course, around Aziraphale’s tongue and teeth, swallows the angel’s moans, lets them cut right to his heart, right to the place Aziraphale has always lived.His hands coast downwards, landing on Aziraphale’s hips as he slots a leg between the angel’s thighs, pulling him closer.

_Too fast._

Intrusive words in the back of his mind, but he ignores them.Pushes Aziraphale’s coat off his shoulders instead, lets it drop to the floor.Pulls on that ridiculous bowtie, gets it loose and tosses it, never breaking the kiss once.Aziraphale starts to work on the button of Crowley’s too-skinny jeans, whispered “yes”s traded between them on rushed breath.

_You go too fast for me, Crowley._

A ripple runs through Crowley’s corporation, from his toes all the way up and out.Radiates along his arms and legs, shoots through his chest.He notices his tongue shift first, suddenly forked and thin.All too soon, he’s a pile of coils on the floor of the bookshop.


	2. Wiping Away Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is embarrassed about his sudden shift in form, so he hides. Aziraphale tries to coax him out.
> 
> \---
> 
> Prompt this time is "Wiping Away Tears"

“Crowley?”Aziraphale asks, more than a bit breathlessly, but there’s concern there, too. 

Of all the times for this to happen it would have to be _now_.It would have to be when he finally has everything he wants, when Aziraphale is finally here with him.Stupid demonic corporation and stupid bloody emotions.

Hazel eyes watch him with concern, and Crowley can’t take that look on Aziraphale’s face.With the speed of a viper he darts away from the door, slithering along the floorboards, hoping a splinter will catch and pull at his scales.Hoping a sharp edge will gash him open, leave all his shame and anxiety bleeding out onto the ancient wood.

Aziraphale calls after him, but Crowley’s mind has been rewritten with one goal and one goal only:Hide.He can’t let Aziraphale see him like this, Aziraphale wouldn’t want this, wouldn’t want this broken version of him.Too fucked up to do any better than this, too fucked up not to push too far and too fast.

He slithers his way to the Chesterfield, coils up underneath it, hiding there in the dark.Golden yellow eyes surveying the dust bunnies and the lost change that exists underneath sofas as a general rule.Familiar dark brown brogues come into view as the lamp is lit, candlelight flickering in the polished wood of the floor and the furniture.Flickering in the shine of the angel’s shoes.

“Crowley, please come out,” Aziraphale calls to the bookshop at large.Good, Aziraphale hasn’t figured out his hiding place.He was fast enough this time.Too fast, still. 

Crowley has never been able to hit the brakes.

“Crowley, dearest, please, I don’t know what’s upset you but we can see to it together.”

And isn’t that all Crowley has ever wanted?The two of them together, their own side.But he can’t push Aziraphale into that.Even now, the angel is pushing himself past his limits and for what?For an anxious demon who doesn’t know when to quit?

Heaven has disowned Aziraphale in every way except making him Fall, and Crowley is all he has.He can’t force Aziraphale to be something he’s not, can’t force an angel to love him when he doesn’t.He can’t condemn Aziraphale to a life of unhappiness just because he’s been hopelessly in love from the start.

Across the room, Aziraphale’s shoes come back into view as he sinks into his armchair across the way.

“Crowley, please, whatever I did, I’m sorry,” Aziraphale hiccoughs as he speaks, and Crowley feels a cold chill as he realizes the angel is crying.“I love you, Crowley, and whatever this is, we can figure it out.Just, please come out, don’t hide from me, don’t shut me out.”

And how could Crowley ever put this on Aziraphale’s shoulders?He can’t, he won’t.He slowly starts to uncoil anyway, despite himself.His need to keep Aziraphale happy outweighing every bone of his spine telling him to run.

“I’ve loved you for so long, and I haven’t been good at showing it, but I want to.”Crowley slowly slithers his way over to the armchair, sees Aziraphale with his head in his hands.“I want to be with you, the good and the bad, I want all of it.I have for entirely too long.”

Crowley winds around one leg of the armchair, muscles working under his scales to let him climb the smooth wood.The upholstery is easier, and he quickly makes his way up the back of the chair.

“Aziraphale, don’t cry, I’m here.”

Aziraphale turns to look at him and a smile breaks across his face.Crowley slithers down onto his shoulder, bumping his head against Aziraphale’s cheek, before bringing his tail up to wipe away some of his tears.Aziraphale places a kiss to the top of his head, cradling him with two soft hands.

“I love you, too, angel.I’m not going anywhere.”

“Me neither, never again.”

And Crowley believes him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Shining, The Seeing, The Dark Abounding by MovesLikeBucky Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211408) by [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo)




End file.
